


Float Here Forever

by yggimarauder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Xeno, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggimarauder/pseuds/yggimarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat spends some time with Gamzee on the meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Float Here Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my girlfriend, who had a hankering for some Gam/Kar.

It's dark down here, levels below where the rest of your friends spend their nights, but sometimes you think you like it better so dark. Only the soft glow of alien and troll machinery making dim lighting, letting you look down at his long, scarred face.

It's not often you get to look down into his face, generally having to crane your head back until it's damn near ready to snap off just to find his eyes at the top of the beanpole that is your moirail-turned-matesprite, so you relish it. You slide your clawed fingers through his hair, the mess clean and free of tangles from the bath you gave him earlier (sometimes you swear this matespriteship is still a whole hell of a lot of a moiraillegiance but, despite it clashing with all of your cookie-cutter romcoms, you think you like that).

"Gamzee..."

His eyes are at half-mast and he smiles up at you and it just takes your breath away. He is so sweet and pitiable and it makes your bloodpusher just squeeze with the most delicious pain.

And then that smile turns into something cruel, twisting your insides. Because you know that smile and he knows you know, which just makes it all _so much better_.

His long, long fingers gently slide along the ribbed underside of your bulge and wrap around the base, thumb pressing into where your bulge meets your skin. Your breath is coming faster as he teases you, looking straight up into your eyes (you note that even in the dim light his eyes are beginning to fill with indigo, just like yours are starting to turn candy-red) as he leans closer. Your red bulge paps against his face, clear of his usual facepaint, eager and making you blush even though you know he loves it.

His mouth opens and his tongue moves to meet the tip of you, hot breath making you shudder and you tangle your fingers deeper in his curls as your bulge twines with his tongue and presses forward, seeking down into his throat.

His hand comes away from the base and leaves a sticky smear of red across your hip and up your side as he reaches to thumb your grubscars and his nose presses into your bone, long tongue just barely able to flick over the edge of your nook.

You keen and make noises you don't even bother hiding, not from Gamzee. He chuckles around you, making your toes curl and your thumbs seek the base of his horns. He purrs, the sound rumbling deep in his thin chest, and you need him, you need to please him and make him cry out and whine and

You push him away, desperate, and fall to your knees as you push him back, crawling between his long, long legs and grasping his (beautiful, long, slick, indigo) bulge and letting it wriggle between your fingers, thumbing that base ridge just how he likes it, as you press your panting mouth to his nook and lick and moan and you look up at him and _he's arching just for you_.

He's moaning and scratching at the floor, ribs pressing against his skin as his back bends, head turned to keep his horns from risking breakage, and it's because you have your tongue buried in his hot, wet, nook.

"Karkat..."

He looks down at you, and you know he won't tolerate any more teasing. He never talks until he wants you to _motherfucking get on with it_. So you blink and pull away slowly, raising one eyebrow.

His hips roll up and you groan; he wants you inside him first this time.

You move forward, drawing his legs up and your bulge dips into him and _sweet merciful mother grub he's so hot and tight how does he stay so tight when you pail him nearly everyday_ and he nearly wails, thin chest heaving and you have to stretch to even kiss his neck but it's okay, you love hearing those noises fall from his lips. You're a patient troll when it comes to your matesprite, so you can wait until the next time he rides you to swallow those sounds before they can come out of his protein chute.

Your name comes out in gasps and sobs and halves, and you won't even try to lie that his name isn't being just as butchered as it's pushed past your lips. You just pity him _so fucking much_ and your bloodpusher swells as all of him assaults your senses - the smell of his skin and hair and pheromones, the taste of his chest as you mouth it, the sound of his high whines as your bulge twists inside him against that one spot, the feel of his own bulge writhing between your stomachs, the sight of him slowly coming undone.

And then, he's done with this part of the dance. He wants, needs, that extra push. It's sooner than usual, but you know him - he's been antsy and aroused all day, and he wants to _get the motherfuck off, bro_. So his bulge twists and slides down and then up into you, filling you and hitting deep and _he really wants to get off_ because he's moving in you in just the right way.

Your breath hitches and his long arms - he's so long, all long, everything about him - come up around you, holding you close as you pant into his chest. His own chest is heaving as he raises his head to nuzzle into your hair and he groans.

"Miraclebro...I just want you to fill me like a pail...motherfuck, please..."

And you shudder and cry out his name and spill yourself into his nook like he's a fucking bucket and then he fills you a split second later and it's so deliciously wrong.

Your orgasms last for quite a few minutes, the mess of thick red and indigo genetic material pooling under him and squelching up between your thighs and hips, painting a lewd scene.

His head falls limp, cranium settling on the floor as both of you completely relax against each other, breathing deep and sated.

Your eyes fall closed, content and damn well fucking happy with your matesprite.


End file.
